


Pocky Game

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Harry hears about a silly muggle game, Severus indulges him.





	Pocky Game

"This is absolutely ridiculous, even for you Potter." Severus drawled, looking at the younger man incredulously after he had marched into his personal potions lab and demanded they play a _'Pocky Game'_ to which he explained what exactly a _'Pocky'_ game was and gave him one of the biscuits to try.

"Oh, come on, Severus," Harry said, around a small Pocky stick halfway in his mouth. Severus just rolled his eyes at the younger man, turning back to his cauldron.

"Those things taste horrid." The older man complained, not looking up from the potion he was brewing.

"I heard some kids in my class talking about it, you're supposed to do this kind of stuff with your _boyfriend_." The younger man argued, Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I am not your _boyfriend_ , Potter." Snape said, acting as if saying _'boyfriend'_ left a bad taste in his mouth, Harry's face dropped a little, weren't they together?

"Partner, other half etcetera, but not..." The potions master made a disgusted face "boyfriend". He finished dramatically, Harry smiled again.

"Come on, just once Severus" Harry begged, Severus just raised an eyebrow again, not convinced.

"For me?" He pushed, puppy dog eyes firmly in place and aimed towards his older lover, Snape sighed and Harry grinned, knowing he had won.

"Very well." He drawled, stepping away from the potion he was brewing and towards Harry, placing his lips on the end of the stick hanging from his lips.

Nibbling at the oddly shaped biscuit they made their way to the middle of the treat, kissing sweetly when they reached each other's lips. When the separated Harry smiled up at him goofily and bit his lip shyly.

"I love you, Severus," Harry admitted softly, looking down at his feet as he scuffed the floor with his shoes. Severus was shocked, to say the least, he did love his younger lover but he never dreamed that Harry would return the sentiment.

"I love you too, Potter." Severus confirmed, "Now, Do get out, don't you have papers to grade?" He asked, Harry just grinned and pecked his lips before leaving out of the lab.

Severus sighed and looked at the box of Pocky Harry left, popping one in his mouth.

 _'Hmm...maybe these things aren't that bad.'_ He thought as he started brewing again, a smile on his face.


End file.
